Bronx Lebanon Hospital Center (BLHC) is a 565 bed voluntary hospital located in the South-Central Bronx which is affiliated with the Albert Einstein College of Medicine. BLHC is the primary health care provider to the approximately 453,000 people living in the South Bronx. The population served by the hospital is predominately black (48%) and Hispanic (47%). The neighborhood in which the hospital is located (zip codes 10456 and 10457) also has one of the highest rates of drug addiction and HIV seropositivity in the nation. The HIV seroprevalence rate in newborns in 1991 is reported to be 3.78%. The HIV team includes four full-time attending physicians, three full-time case managers (social workers), one clinical coordinator, a research RN, a pediatric nurse practitioner and two developmental psychologists. Five pediatric HIV clinic sessions are held weekly in children and their families receive comprehensive medical and social care coordinated by a social work case-manager. We are currently caring for 83 HIV infected children, 52 P-O infants and 52 seroreverters. The adult HIV program at BLHC is caring for over 1,300 patients. Pediatric referrals come from the adult clinic, foster care agencies, community health care facilities and the pediatric services at BLHC. The Pediatric HIV Team at BLHC is a participant in a CDC HIV Perinatal Transmission Study and other obstetrical programs designed to care for HIV- infected pregnant women. It is anticipated that our clinic population will exceed 300 by mid 1992. We were enrolled as a NICHD funded pediatric HIV clinical trial site in November, 1990. Twelve children have been enrolled in clinical studies. We are now applying to become a Pediatric ACTU.